Prior Art is replete with many attempts at displaying an attitude reference to pilots in order to provide a reference display system as a primary flight instrument. Numerous Heads-Up Display (HUD) attitude reference devices are utilized through the use of a pitch ladder system. However, a roll axis rotation of the pitch ladder about either the pitch reference symbol or velocity vector symbol causes an apparent yawing motion. This erroneous motion referred to as the pendulum effect causes the pitch bars relative to other HUD symbology and relative to the outside world to move when viewed through the display. Therefore under the present state of the art Heads-Up Display attitude reference, erroneous pitch or flight path indications are inherent when an aircraft is in a bank or disposed at large pitch angles. Erratic motion, that is, flip-flop of the pitch ladder is inherent and unavoidable when pitching near plus or minus 90.degree.. In addition, display of pitch attitude or flight path angle is erroneous when the actual aircraft velocity vector is out of the HUD field of view. Attempts to eliminate such problems result in distracting motion or scale changes of the pitch ladder and can cause confusion or misinterpretation by the pilot. As a result of these problems, the HUD for attitude reference has been downgraded from a primary flight instrument to secondary status and reliance is cast upon compass horizontal situation displays and two axis attitude indicators as used in the past which remain the primary references for instrument flying. The inventative apparatus herein described alleviates all of the problems above and provides a Heads-Up attitude reference display wherein there are no false yaw or sideslip indications to the pilot due to attitude reference display motion relative to other HUD symbology or relative to the outside world as viewed through the display within the limits of accuracy of the normal aircraft gyro compass system.